This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines of reciprocating type, and more particularly concerns improvements to engines having cylinders at opposite sides of a block, the cylinders located in side-by-side relation.
A common head for multiple cylinders is conventionally provided in engines of Volkswagen/Porsche type as for each bank of cylinders at opposite sides of a common block which contains the crankshaft. This means that internal access to the head for one cylinder cannot be gained without removing the entire head for multiple (as for example two) cylinders. Also, in such prior engines, it is difficult to gain access to the fasteners which connect the head to the multiple cylinders; and such fasteners commonly pass through cooling fins which can become deformed when the fasteners are tightened and which can lead to failure of gaskets between the cylinders and heads. In addition, it is difficult to gain access to the valves and rocker arm assemblies in such engines due to their construction, such access being desirable for repair and adjustment purposes.